


Taenia Memorie

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Jibbs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six photos of six women showed who came and went from Gibbs's life. Six of them visited him that Saturday, but only one stayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cor destructum¹

Gibbs sat in his basement on a Saturday, but that morning he wasn't willing to work on his boat. Instead, he went to his desk that was there and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out a worn envelope with some stains. He sat on the wooden bench, sighing and running a hand through his gray hair, as he poured the contents of the envelope on the table.

There were six photos attached by a rubber band, each showing six different women who passed through his life. Behind every picture there was a description of the moment write by him. Gibbs took the first photo, with an expression of longing.

The picture showed a beach behind, where was Gibbs, two decades younger, with his hair brown and wearing shorts and T-shirt with a smiling redhead with straight hair and light green eyes with a face full of freckles and a gentle smile, wearing a yellow bikini and a sarong. Both were pictured in profile, leaning their foreheads together and staring at each other, while Gibbs had both arms around her waist and she had her hands cupping his face.

The current Gibbs turned the photo and read what he had written:

_Today my wife, who now takes my last name, Shannon Gibbs, got the best of the news: she is expecting our first child. We just moved to Washington, but we are taking a few days off at a beach near here. She had gone to the doctor without my knowledge, after days of sickness and dizziness and when we went to the beach in the afternoon, I was lying in the sand as she lay on my chest, her floral scent invading me and I wrapped my arms around her body, squeezing her against me while she was drawing circles with her finger gently on my chest, getting my attention. I touched her face gently, turning her to me and our eyes met. Shannon's eyes shone._

" _Shannon, what happened?"_

_She smiled, letting a tear fall._

" _Leroy, I'm pregnant."_

" _Shannon, I..."_

_I stared her, shocked and when I realized what it meant, so I smiled, my hear warm, because I was going to be father of a child with the amazing woman who stood beside me, and I took her with me, holding her waist as I kissed her. It was a small, but passionate kiss and when we parted, she brought her hands to my face and I leaned my forehead into hers saying:_

" _I love you Shannon, you and this child."_

" _I love you Leroy."_

The current Gibbs felt his eyes sting and he lowered his photo, burying his head in his hands, feeling a lump in his throat at the thought of her and their daughter's death. Shannon and Kelly. Without realizing it, he had fallen asleep.

"Leroy?"

Gibbs looked ahead and saw Shannon smiling sweetly at him. Gibbs frowned in disbelief:

"Shannon? But you are dead..." He said, feeling his heart hurt, as he approached her.

"I know."

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her and then for the first time in a long time, he felt a tear fell from his eyes, but he didn't care, burying his face in her hair and letting more tears fall, while Shannon stroked his head lovingly.

"There is so much I wanted to tell you... I love you so much." He said with a failed voice.

Shannon then pulled away slightly and looked deep into his eyes, with a sad look:

"Leroy, I love you. But you can't be stuck to me. I need you to move along for me and Kelly. And be happy, ok?"

"Shannon, I..." Gibbs began, in a mixture of warning and despair, but she shook her head, silencing him with one finger and her eyes was as bright as his.

"Got it?"

"Yes. I got it." Gibbs replied resentfully.

Shannon then gave him a peck on the lips.

Gibbs woke up and realized he had slept only for half an hour and felt a trail of tears on his face. He wiped his face with his sleeve, his chest hurt and heartbroken, remembering about the Shannon of his dream, as he kissed the picture and put aside and took the second photo.

_Cause when a heart breaks_

_no it don't break even_

**Breakeven-The Script**

**TBC**   
**¹Destroyed Heart.** **  
**


	2. Collapse

The second photo showed Gibbs a couple of years older, with brown hair starting to get silver. He was with a woman of red and curly hair, with hazel eyes, wearing a brown dress smiling with one arm around Gibbs, who smiled, but without reaching his blue eyes, an arm around her shoulders. They were sitting in front of Gibbs's house door, with potted flowers at the entrance.

Turing the photo, he saw his letter:

_My 'first marriage' after Shannon's death. Ann and I ended up getting married after we saw each other for eight months, during the years of darkness without Shannon and Kelly, and I thought I wouldn't be able to find another woman. I chose to get married in just the paper and today was the day we made a lunch to celebrate at home, but now that we're together, I realize that Ann is just a replacement for Shannon, with the same color of hair but I noticed that her eyes are different from Shannon's color._

_Ann smiled at me, wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me into a passionate kiss, smiling and patting my back. I kissed her, but was unable to return to the same degree because I was doing it mechanically, as I thought about Shannon, my arms beside my body, dead. Ann then broke up, to catch her breath and she noticed my expression. She gave a nervous smile as she called:_

" _Leroy?"_

" _Huh?" I asked, frowning and looking at her._

_Ann sighed feeling desolate, realizing that when we married, today, this marriage wouldn't work._

" _The photographer is waiting."_

_I forced a smile, as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her and gazed at the camera, smiling. But inside, we both were collapsing, waiting to see how many weeks it would still last._

Gibbs put the photo aside, over Shannon's photo and realized he needed to go out to unwind. He took the keys of his truck and got in the car, driving with the windows open, leaving the morning wind blow in his hair.

He frowned, holding thigh the steering wheel realizing that he had never paid attention to Ann and had left her in the dark when the two were married and the two months that followed, he looked at her but he felt that he was looking to a strange, because she wasn't Shannon and then he started his hobby of building a boat in the basement, leaving her alone in the room, not caring if she would cry in frustration.

"My God..." Gibbs said lowly, shaking his head and feeling bad about what de had done to Ann years ago. She had loved him for sure.

When he realized he was passing near a racetrack park and he slowed down. He then saw a woman with red and curly hair tied in a ponytail, with knitted clothes, running beside a dark-haired man. The two stopped running and she wrapped an arm around his neck, kissing him.

Gibbs tilted his head to the side and realized that she was Ann. When she broke away and looked at Gibbs, she was surprised and then waved to him, calling his name while holding the man's hand.

"Leroy, what a surprise." Her eyes flashed in a mixture of surprise and nostalgia for seeing him as he left the car and they shook hands.

"Hi Ann." He said, giving a smile and feeling strange.

She smiled and introduced him to the man beside her.

"Leroy, this is my husband Paul. Paul, this is Leroy."

The two made a nod and Ann asked:

"Much work at NCIS?"

"Yeah, you know." He replied, with a movement of head. "And you?"

"Much work at the office." And then Ann said, sounding sincere: "It was good to see you Leroy, I hope you are fine."

Gibbs smiled, in a mixture of surprise and gratitude, then, to the surprise of both, he hugged her.

"I wish the same for you. Bye Ann."

She pulled away from him and nodded and the two exchanged a look, leaving behind what happened in the past and Ann took Paul's hand as the two returned to run, their alliances shining on their fingers.

Gibbs let a laugh escape, as he started the car and turned to head home, feeling better to see that Ann was fine, as he watched the blue and sunny sky. As he drove, he thought about the third picture that was waiting for him.

_I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast_

_I am alone in the night_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ride-Lana Del Ray  
> TBC  
> ¹Collapse  
> The next chapter will show the Gibbs's wife, Diane. Reviews are good.


	3. Clementia

When Gibbs took the third photo in his basement, he let out a long sigh, as if the woman who was in the picture exhausted him.

The picture showed a place full of flowers and a red-haired woman with wavy hair, blue eyes and red lips turned into a confident smile. She wore a white lace dress and looked at Gibbs, who smiled excited, his hair starting to get gray and he wore a white suit. They embraced each other, smiling, showing their hands with rings.

The current Gibbs turned the photo and faced his letter:

_This is my marriage with Diane, Diane Gibbs now. I didn't believe I could found a woman like her, ironic and intense. The priest in front of us asked us to repeat our votes, while we turned, facing each other my clear blue eyes in the dark blues. Then I said first, with a firm voice:_

" _Yes, I promise to love you in joy and pain, I promise to respect you in the richness and sadness forever because I love you Diana Gibbs."_

_Diane let her head fall gently aside, thrilled. She then said, her eyes shining:_

" _Yes, I promise to love you in joy and pain, I promise to respect you in the richness and sadness forever because I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs."_

_I took her left hand, staring at her as I put the alliance on her finger. She then grabbed my left hand and raised an eyebrow, smiling confidently as she placed the ring on my finger._

" _You can kiss now."_

_And she stroked my cheek with affection as I leaned and kissed her. It was to be a simple kiss, but I lowered my hand to her waist and Diane took her hands up to my chest while deepening the kiss, our hearts beating fast. When the priest cleared his throat, we parted panting, hugging each other and smiling for the photo._

An hour later, Gibbs was in a restaurant, still holding the picture, with a glass of beer. The truth is that from his three ex-wives, Diane was the one he still kept in touch, apart the juridical fights with the others, and though he used her as an antidepressant and she had took his money and often exhausting him mentally, as she had married Fornell.

And there he was, because she had asked to talk with him. When he heard footsteps behind him, he put the photo under his coat, turning to the redhead with spicy scent. Diane Gibbs-Fornell-Sterling smiled, raising an eyebrow as she sat beside him, crossing one leg and put her hand over his knee, stroking it with her nails.

"Diane..." Gibbs warned, but she laughed, before turning around and asking for a drink.

"Leroy..." She said, tapping her glass of whiskey and drinking all, her blue eyes suddenly thoughtful, looking at the glass.

Gibbs sighed, taking a sip of his beer and pointing a finger to Diane:

"Diane, what do you want to talk?"

Diane licked her lips, trying to find the right words and Gibbs decided not to press her as he felt her hand on his knee tighten him more.

"Leroy, do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

Gibbs looked at her, frowning, for fear that this had something to do with Fornell. He was tired of them involving him in their relationship.

"Are you talking about you and Fornell?" He asked quietly, staring at her.

"Well, do you wanna talk about me and you? She asked with a seductive smile.

Gibbs denied, motioning to rise, but Diane asked, clutching his knee:

"Leroy, wait."

Both pairs of blue eyes met and Gibbs saw that she seemed insecure and then he sat down again, holding her hand that was on his knee and stroking it looking genuinely worried now.

"Diane, what's happening?"

She cocked her head to the side facing him, letting him caresses her a little more, before going back and collecting her hand.

"I don't know how I feel about Fornell. I like him, and I'm not just talking about his bank account." She said, seeing Gibbs's skeptical look. "But I think we just came back because of Emily's kidnapping."

"Do you think it was a moment of weakness?" He asked, playing with his cup.

"Yes."

"Diane..." He sighed wearily. "Talk to Fornell, you two need to stop dancing in each other, think about Emily!"

Diane looked irritated, pursing her lips.

"I'm thinking about my daughter! That's why I came to ask your advice."

Gibbs finished his beer and said, wanting to finish it:

"This is my advice: Stop dancing with each other and think about what you want."

Diane was silent, staring straight ahead and then she said gently:

"I want to feel free and I want him to feel the same." She paused, wetting her lips. "And I hope you can find a real woman for you, Leroy, you need to stop looking for a replacement of your first wife." She shrugged sighing.

Gibbs was surprised by her words and kissed her forehead, brushing a lock of red hair and murmuring:

"You're a good woman, Diane, when you're not taking money from your ex. Go settle things with Fornell."

Diane just smiled and said, before he departed:

"What I said a few years ago, I still keep: You are my Shannon, Leroy."

Gibbs softened his eyes and smiled, seeing how mature they were now, and Diane laughed and Gibbs went toward his truck, suddenly laughing. There were three more photos waiting for him in his basement.

 _Let it go, let it go!_  
Can't hold it back any more.  
Let it go, let it go!  
Turn away and slam the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it Go- Disney  
> TBC  
> ¹Compassion  
> The next will show Jenny Shepard. Reviews are good.


	4. Cubilulum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fourth part, dramatic. Leave comments and reviews, they are good. Have a good read XD

In his basement, after lunch, Gibbs placed the third photo with the others and closed his eyes for a moment before his fingers rubbed the fourth photo and his eyes opened, burning.

The fourth photo showed a fancy hotel's room, with white walls and a dossal's bed mad by satin, where were a woman with wavy red hair and green and intelligent eyes, wearing a white overcoat, laughing and sitting on Gibbs's lap, with his hair brown and gray, her arms above her head, hugging Gibbs's neck, who wore a NIS T-shirt and jeans, laughing, one hand resting on her thigh and the other over his own leg.

Gibbs turned the photo and saw what he had written:

_I never believed in summer romances, but I love Jenny Shepard and after what happened in Marseilles, London and Positano, we stopped dancing on each other and we slept together here in Paris._

_We were off of our operation in a white room we shared in Paris and I approached Jenny from behind, kissing her neck and she turned to me, laughing. I smiled and handed her a box and Jenny was surprised, raising an eyebrow and saying with her French accent:_

" _You're full of surprises today, Jethro."_

_She took the box with trembling fingers, opening it and taking what was inside. She pulled a Dior white overcoat and she stared at me looking touched before pulling my face and kissing me hard. I laughed, pulling away and holding her face, before kissing her again and asking:_

" _So I guess you liked it?"_

" _J_ _ethro, it's beautiful, I didn't know that you understand about fashion." I laughed and she pointed to the bed. "Wait for me here."_

" _What will you do?"_

" _You'll see."_

_I sat on the bed and she was a few feet away from me, her back to the mirror while smiling seductively and she dropped the robe she wore at her feet revealing that she was naked, her skin shinning. I smirked at her, admiring her body, my heart beating fast. She then grabbed her new coat and dressed slowly and she pirouetted._

" _Enjoyed?"_

_I pulled her by her arms, making her sit on my lap and she brought her hands to my neck as I leaned down and kissed her, running a hand down her side and inside her robe feeling her naked and perfumed skin, making her sigh and deepening the kiss. When we parted, with flushed faces, she said:_

" _Jethro... I love you." She said, with her French accent, staring at me._

_I smiled, stroking her bare thigh and kissing her again, breathing in her Parisians' perfume._

" _I love you, my Jen."_

_She placed a camera and we smiled for the photo._

Jen. Gibbs left the picture aside, thinking about everything that had happened afterwards. The 'dear John' letter she left for him and her return as the director and then her death. He knew the things she had done and left open led herself to her death, but he couldn't stop thinking that if he had said 'yes' instead of 'no' in Carson's case, maybe things would d been different and Jenny would still be there with him, making him mad.

It took him courage to open the drawer, pulling out a sealed letter that Ducky had given him after her funeral a few years ago but he never had the courage to open it, not knowing if he was ready for what he would find there. He stared at the letter, feeling her French perfume there and he opened it, running his eyes over her elegant handwriting.

_Dear Jethro._

_If you are reading this letter, then that means I'm already dead, which is a shame because there were a lot of things that I wanted to tell you, seeing you. Jethro, the truth is that I don't feel happy with the choices I made, some of them were very selfish. But what I wanted most was that you had said 'yes' instead of 'no' that night Carson slept in my house. One word and I would had gave myself to you, as in Marseilles, London, Positano, Paris and many other places, no other man ever reached you, your fingers on my skin were able to make me feel safe, sexy and loved._

_I know you felt something for me in Paris, but I also know that you never loved me as you loved Shannon. Jethro, you need to find a woman who will make you happy and you also will make her happy, and that she won't be just a redhead, substitute, like me and your ex. I wish I had been the woman of your life, Jethro. We'll always have Paris in our dreams._

_**Jennifer Giulia Shepard, 2008.** _

"Oh Jen..." Gibbs held the letter in his fingers, bringing it to his lips and kissing with his heart hurting. "Jen, you've never been a substitute to anyone, because I loved you in Paris and back to Washington, after you took my heart with you."

"You're very romantic today, Jethro."

Gibbs looked at the ghost of Jenny, with her legs crossed and smirking, wearing a skirt and high heels.

"Jen." He called, skeptical, as he stood up and touched her face. "Jen, you didn't have to die alone..."

She softened her eyes, taking the hand that was on her face and putting on her

"Jethro, I was selfish and made mistakes so I tried to work things out without calling you, but it ended up going wrong." She said smiling.

He was between her legs, touching her red lips with his, before kissing her hard. He raised his hand from her knee to her back, approaching her more and caressing her everywhere he could reach, while Jenny ran her hands inside his shirt, in their remaining minutes together, kissing and hugging each other.

_To ten-million fireflies_

_I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fireflies - Owl City  
> TBC  
> ¹White Room  
> I hope you liked, I cried writting about Jen and Gibbs, they are hot together. The next will show Stephanie Flynn. Reviews are good.


	5. Confession

Gibbs opened his eyes, wiping the lipstick mark in the corner of his mouth, as he put the letter and the photo of Jen with the others, lingering stare at them, before grabbing the fifth picture.

The picture showed a woman with red curly hair and a red dress and a coat, holding a glass of champagne and toasting with Gibbs, who smiled and toasted in a small restaurant.

Gibbs turned the photo and read:

_We married a few months after Jen left me on the plane and Ducky introduced her to me. Today is Stephanie's birthday and we've been living in Russia for months. At this time, Stephanie could make me forget about Jenny, or Shannon, or my two ex wives, even for a few moments while she giggled, delighted with the dress I gave her._

" _Oh Jethro, you're being very charming tonight, taking me to dinner and giving me gifts."_

_I smirked, leaning over the table and our plates, kissing her gently and she sighed happily. We have been fighting for a few weeks because she accused me of thinking about Jenny and tonight things seem to be working out between us._

" _It's your birthday Stephanie. I thought we could leave work aside and go out together." Then I stared at her dress, smiling in awe of the beauty of the women. "Did you like it?"_

_Stephanie smiled, intertwining my fingers with hers and I gave a squeeze._

" _It's beautiful Jethro, you know I like red."_

_I made a sign for the waiters and they came up to our table, bringing champagne and singing happy birthday to her. Stephanie was surprised, taking her free hand to her mouth and then looked at me before kissing me again and smiled, and then we raise our glasses and toast._

" _Happy Birthday Stephe."_

" _Thanks, Jethro..."_ __  
  
Gibbs saw the date of the picture and sighed. Coincidentally, that day was the anniversary of his 3rd ex wife, so soon she would be calling him, drunk.

Gibbs put the fifth picture with the other and went to the kitchen for his coffee when he heard his cell phone ringing. Gibbs, knowing that if ignored she would continue to call him, answered wearily.

"Gibbs."

"You know what day is today?" The female voice on the other end of the line asked in a tearful tone and Gibbs rubbed his forehead before grabbing his cup of coffee.

"I know, every year you call me to ask that." He said, exasperated.

"If you would call at least once or twice a year, I wouldn't need to call you always." She said, sniffling and Gibbs heard her take a sip of a liquid.

"Stephanie, are you drinking?"

"You bastard! You know how hard it is for me to face our wedding anniversary? Or my own birthday, remembering the amazing night we had in Russia?" She turned furious and then sniffed. "Huh?"

Gibbs sipped his coffee and left it aside, clutching the phone and feeling sorry for what he had done to the woman, not wanting to hear her cry.

"Hey Stephanie." He called with a lighter voice and she stopped crying . "I promise I'll call you on your birthday, is that okay?"

"Why would you do that?" She asked, looking suspicious.

"Because we deserve to be happy. It isn't because we're not together anymore we can't be friends." Gibbs added thoughtfully, staring to his cup of coffee. Stephanie was a great person.

"Well... You're right, we can live in peace." She said, stopping to cry. "But will you call me?"

Gibbs laughed reassuringly.

"I will... Happy Birthday Stephe, I hope all the bests for you." He said sincerely and Stephanie took a while to respond:

"I know I 'm not the woman you were looking for, Jen, Shannon and your two former wives, but thank you for making me happy that year in Russia, Jethro. Bye." She said with a soft voice, as if smiling.

"Bye Stephe." He said with a smirk and then hung down to the basement, thinking of his crazy and sensitive ex wife.

_She's no You_ _  
_ _She's no You..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's no you-Jesse McCartney  
> TBC  
> ¹Confession  
> The next will show Hollis Mann. Reviews are good.


	6. Counturbation

The last photo Gibbs took, showed a baseball field at night and a woman with blond hair and green eyes smiling amused, wearing a cap, while Gibbs hugged her from behind with his hands on her waist and chin leaning on her shoulder, with gentle eyes.

Gibbs looked at what was written on the picture:

_I took Hollis to the baseball field to teach her how to play, after we close the case we were working together. My relationship with Jenny was disturbed and Hollis arrived on time. On one hand, I wanted to make Jenny jealous, but otherwise, I like the colonel, she's an intelligent woman and I'm not looking for Shannon._

" _Am_ _I doing it right, Jethro?" Hollis was holding a baseball bat, with bent knees, a few feet from me, when I was programming the machine to throw the balls._

_I shook my head in 'no' and Hollis raised an eyebrow. I then walked over her, taking off my hat and putting on her head, smoothing her hair and she looked at me, smiling. Her hair had aroma of almonds and I breathed quietly as I went behind her and put my hands on hers, positioning better the bat, as I rested my head on her shoulder, feeling her tremble at my touch and I smiled._

" _You need to hold a little lower and bend your elbows..." I whispered in her ear._

" _You are a great teacher, gunnery." She said jokingly while leaning her back against my chest, snuggling and I laughed, feeling a chill in my body and my hands lowered to her waist gently._

" _Focus Mann."_

_She squinted forward, while the machine threw the ball and she hit it right in full. I whistled and she turned to me, lowering the bat._

" _Did I do it right?"_

" _Yeah." I said, making a motion with my head and then pulled her to me, kissing her hard._

_She looked surprise, but returned the kiss, running a hand through my arm, parting her lips to give place to my tongue. When we parted, we laughed and I hugged her, as she picked up her phone and positioned the camera._

Gibbs lowered his photo, thinking about Hollis. Things between them had lasted nearly a year, when they fought when she messed in Shannon's things and she went to Hawaii where she married. But here were the two working together in another case, after 6 years.

He had liked her really, but maybe she wasn't the right person for him, and then with the love of his life and his daughter dead, 3 ex wives and a woman that marked him and Hollis, he didn't know if one day he would find someone to spend the rest of his life with.

Gibbs grabbed the bottle of bourbon when he heard the sound of high heels in the room, but he didn't care, and waited for the person. He joined the photos and Jen's letter and put them in the envelope, putting in the drawler.

"Jethro?" Hollis called downing the stairs and he turned to her.

Hollis smiled at him as she approached and he pulled a bench for her to sit.

"I thought you were already in Hawaii." He said, taking and filling two glasses, handing her one. She took the glass and thanked, but without drinking.

"My flight is at night." She replied, staring at the glass in her hands. She then looked up and stared at his blue eyes. "I liked that we worked together again."

"It was a pleasure Colonel. You were amazing solving the case." He replied with a sincere voice and the green eyes were surprised at the compliment and then flashed in thanks.

He turned on the radio that was there and tapped her glass with his, toasting. Hollis smiled, sipping the drink at once and Gibbs raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"But what are you doing here?" He asked, feeling that she wanted to tell him something.

She rose from her chair, pulling Gibbs's hand and he hugged her gently, while the music filled the basement and Hollis led him to the music and they both stared at each other for a while.

"I came to say goodbye before I return to Hawaii." And then she dropped her mouth to his ear and whispered: "And thank you for saving me from getting shot, you were amazing."

She pulled back a little, staring his blue and intense eyes and he dropped his head slightly, as they continued to dance, almost in the place. He opened a small smile, touching her face with his hand and patting her fondly and she leaned into his touch, feeling his calloused fingers on her cheek.

"You would have done the same for me, Hollis."

Hollis softened her eyes that glowed and then kissed his cheek, before taking a step back, smiling at him.

"Take care Jethro."

"You also Hollis, have a safe travel."

_I surrender honestly_

_You've always done the same for me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gone, gone, gone-Philliph Phillips  
> TBC  
> ¹Disorder  
> The next will be the end, the woman who will return. Reviews are good.


	7. Decretum

That night, Gibbs was working on his boat, still thinking about the pictures. He didn't believe in coincidences, but it was strange to think that the 6 women from the photos had visited him the in the same day, in different ways. Although it still hurt to think about the loss, he felt lighter, as if had erased his past mistakes with the women.

While sawing the wood, he heard someone knock on the door and he frowned as everyone who knew him knew that his door was always unlocked, so he ignored it, going back to work. But the knocks continued and Gibbs wiped his hands on his pants and put his SIG in his waist. He climbed the stairs and went to the door, peering through the hole. Seeing who it was, he remembered the conversation he had with her earlier and sighed, rubbing his face and then opening the door.

"Diane, what are you doing here?" He growled, looking her up and down.

The redhead wore a coat over her silk blouse and trousers and at her side there was a small suitcase. She bit her lip, raising an eyebrow at him, as if unsure what to say. Gibbs put a hand on the doorway, staring at her and waiting for a response.

"Diane?"

"The water in my house over, so I came to have a bath here." She replied and Gibbs frowned, not believing in the women.

He stared at the suitcase and her tousled hair and wondered if things between her and Fornell would have ended.

"Why don't you take bath in Fornell's? Or at a hotel?" He asked slowly, not knowing what would be her reaction.

Diane dropped the bag, crossing her arms and rolling her blue eyes. Gibbs looked worried.

"Okay, Fornell and I came to the conclusion that we don't love each other anymore and he left." She poured directly, and then looked away from Gibbs, who didn't understand why she decided to come to his house if she could pay for a hotel.

"And where's Emily?"

"She's at a friend's house." She replied and then asked in a tired and irritated voice. "Will you let me in?"

Gibbs, even knowing it was going to be a long night, shook his head and grabbed her bag, making room for her in and going to the living room. She followed him, stopping in front of him and saying frankly:

"Leroy, I just don't want to be alone today." She kept looking at her arms crossed and Gibbs approached her with serious eyes.

"But why here?"

She laughed without humor, and he lifted her chin, making her stared his serious and worried look and she felt herself melting into his touch, though not demonstrating it.

"Diane?"

"You're the only person I trust." She said softly, staring at Gibbs, who felt his heart skip a beat as she hugged him with shining eyes.

Gibbs remained without action, surprised and then wrapped his arms around her, and Diane slowly closed her eyes, feeling the weight of all that was happening in her life and trying to get lost in his scent of coffee, sawdust and something that was unique Gibbs, burying her nose in his neck and snuggling.

Gibbs remembered when they were in the beginning of their relationship, and how much he liked her, despite the pain of losing Shannon and their fights. He stroked her back, circling and feeling her tremble in his touch and leaning his head on her soft hair for a while, until she felt relaxed. Gibbs slowly pulled away from her, turning his back and saying:

"Go take a bath Diane, I will prepare something for us to eat."

Diane nodded, looking at him gratefully and then grabbed her bag and went into the guest room and Gibbs went to the kitchen trying to organize his thoughts.

When Chinese food arrived Diane came downstairs wearing a silk robe over her pajamas and her spicy scent reached Gibbs, who was on the couch with his plate, making him remember the times they were together.

"Chinese?" She asked, smiling . He raised an eyebrow and she said: "Great idea, but I'm not hungry."

"Eat." Gibbs said seriously and she sighed, picking up her plate and sitting beside him.

As they ate, Gibbs was silent as Diane spoke about Fornell, although Gibbs said he didn't want to know. Diane nudged his knee with her foot and Gibbs squinted toward her, but she just giggled, turning to her food, still talking and Gibbs stayed on the couch, not finding it so bad to be with her there, while let her left foot rest on his lap.

When they finished, Gibbs grabbed her plate, making mention of getting up, when she grabbed his hand, stopping him. Gibbs put the dishes on the table and stared her inquisitively

"Stay here a little longer." She asked with a soft voice, trying not to show how much she wanted to stay beside him.

"Diane..." He warned, sitting down again, and she turned to him. "Go to sleep."

"Will you make me?" She asked and Gibbs put a hand to his forehead and leaned his head on the couch, feeling tired. "It wasn't easy to swallow my pride and come here."

"Diane, you're not only here because of Fornell." He confirmed and she leaned her head on the couch, staring at him.

"No." She was approaching her face, staying millimeters from his face and she felt his hot breath hit her face and with that closeness, she felt at home.

"Diane, what are you doing?" He asked quietly, trying not to close the distance between them, seeing how much he still cared about her and had feelings, despite not wanting to show it.

"Leroy, it's been a decade, we're mature..." She said, lifting a hand to his hair and brushing away some hair and he shivered slightly, feeling her fingers in his hairy leather. "Why can't we try again?"

"Diane, you are confused, you just broke up with Fornell." He argued and Diane shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"You didn't hear me saying anything. Fornell and I aren't together anymore because I still love you Leroy." She said, stressed, her face red. "If something is making me confused is the fact that I want to be with you again!"

"Diane, don't." He said firmly, holding the hand that was in his hair.

She frowned, staring at him with shining eyes.

"Why not? Don't you feel at least a little bit attracted to me?"

Gibbs closed his eyes thinking of all the Saturday's events. He was still attracted to her, he liked her and she had red hair and was beautiful, had matured, but also there was a very complicated past between them, with the end of their disastrous marriage, then the other two married she had and Emily. He knew she was serious, but didn't know how things would be between them if they tried a new relationship, although he stopped looking for Shannon in the women.

"Leroy? Answer me, damn it!" She said, getting annoyed with his silence and Gibbs opened his eyes, which shone intense.

"I still feel something for you." He said, still holding her hand away from his hair and she felt her heart speed up. "But it doesn't mean that things will work out between us Diane."

"Leroy, we're both responsible adults." She said tiredly. "It doesn't cost us anything to try again and if it doesn't work, patience."

Gibbs rolled his head to the side, finding her blue eyes and breathed deeply, taking a decision.

"We can try again Diane. But we'll have to talk later."

"I know. Is that a yes?" She asked anxiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." He replied, shaking his head and opening a small smile and she smirked.

He brought her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers and staring her blue eyes that shone with expectations and then he pulled her to him and kissed her. Diane kissed him back, bringing her other hand to his hair as he held her by the waist, pulling her toward his chest.

When the two parted, panting, Gibbs leaned his forehead on her shoulder and ran a hand down the side of her body, feeling her curves and squeezing her lightly while Diane scratched his thigh over his pants and he turned to look at her, signaling upstairs and she smiled, as he took her by the hand, kissing her again, passionately, as they left a trail of clothes towards the bedroom, both feeling that it could work.

_I belong with you, you belong with me_

_You're my sweetheart_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho Hey -The Lumineers  
> End  
> Decision¹  
> And then, what do you think ? I wish Jen was alive, because she and Gibbs were cute and hot together, but in this story I decided to join him with Diane, don't kill me, but after Jen, she is fine with him, with all that history of 'you are my Shannon'. But I'm still a faithful Jibbs fan. Reviews are good.


End file.
